


[podfic] Apples

by IamShadow21



Series: Teapot 'verse [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Auror Harry, Devon - Freeform, Established Relationship, Food Porn, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Read by the Author, Teapot 'verse, Teapot 'verse Future Fic, Touch Aversive, Touch-Starved, Unpublished, Weasley Family, Winner: bestmatesawards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loves his home and autumn for many reasons.<br/><i>Companion piece to Tea. Set Three years after The Battle of Hogwarts.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113367) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21), [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/pseuds/kath_ballantyne). 



> This was recorded in early 2008 for a podfic minifest that didn't end up happening. Here it is, now, for those who like to listen to fic.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley

Content: Teapot 'verse, Teapot 'verse Future Fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post - Deathly Hallows, Not Epilogue Compliant, Apples, Living Together, Winner: bestmatesawards, Touch-Starved, Touch Aversive, Podfic, Weasley Family, Auror Harry, Devon, Food Porn, Future Fic, Established Relationship, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author

Length: 00:16:19

Download from Mediafire: [Apples](http://www.mediafire.com/view/d36wgxt6vsdnd1e/Apples%20-%20by%20iamshadow.mp3) read by IamShadow21. Size: 15MB. Format: MP3

Download from audiofic: [Apples](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014021607.zip) read by IamShadow21. Size: 15MB. Format: MP3

Download from audiofic: [Apples](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014021608.zip) read by IamShadow21. Size: 18MB. Format: M4B


End file.
